The present invention relates to a procedure for detecting the movement of a target observed in the field of view of an optical detector and to a device for implementing said procedure, as well as applications of said procedure for locating a target.
The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, well suited to target-tracking devices, associated, for example, with means of destroying the targets tracked and determining the location and possibly the movement of the target on the basis of the processing of pictures of the field of view of an associated optical detector observing said target.
One of the main difficulties in such image processing lies in the need to carry out the processing, in this case movement detection, in real time since, in the applications in question, the results must be immediately available.
In addition, the movement detection envisaged must be able to be made even, or especially, when the target is not exactly centered within the picture being processed, which, of course, poses many technical problems.